Harry Potter-McGonagall and the Wands that Destinies are made of
by Christopher Perkins
Summary: What if Albus Dumbledore had listened to the words of his Depute Headmistress and instead of growing up at the Dursley's, Harry is raised as a McGonagall and met a brown haired witch before embarking on the Hogwarts Express. This will undoubtedly be a Harry/Hermione Fic. Betaed by DarkenedRose24. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

To say that Minerva McGonagall was stressed would have been a gross understatement. She had spent the last day watching over a muggle's house, and what she saw disturbed her. What concerned her the most, however, was when Albus Dumbledore approached her, "Good evening Minerva, how was your day?"

Minerva fixed Albus with a withering glare, "Beyond cold, wet, and miserable?" Albus flinched, she was his Depute Headmistress for a good reason, "I have no idea why you want me to watch these muggles, but I do know that considering their apparent hatred of Magic, any Magical person wouldn't last in that house."

Albus frowned, "That's not good, with the demise of Voldemort, I fear that people will stick their head in the sand, and possibly harass the one who did the deed. This will not do at all," he muttered.

Minerva was boggled "Why would that matter in this case, why did you have me sit out here then?"

Albus' eyes softened, "It pains me to tell you this, but the Potters were the ones to defeat him, only baby Harry survived."

Minerva's eyes widen, "You can't send him to these people Albus! He wouldn't last a week, much less ten years!"

Albus nodded, "I've no intention of doing so now, I had hoped that Harry would be able to grow up with his family, but that is impossible, off to Gringotts we will go in the morning, hopefully, the Potters filed a will there as the ministry has no record."

Albus and Minerva apparated back to Hogwarts and found Hagrid waiting for them with a bundle in his arms, "Here he is Professor, it's all over isn't it?"

Handing the bundle over the Minerva, Albus nodded, "I hope so my friend, but I'm worried what the society will do, after all, I suspect that many of the people we've fought will be free come morning."

Hagrid shook his head, "Just like that? Surely this will not end well?"

Albus shook his head, "That's what I'm afraid of, but that is neither here nor there, our first task is Harry's safety."

Hagrid chuckled, "Just seeing how Professor McGonagall is handling him now, she would be a perfect choice."

Albus turned and what he saw amazed him; rocking young Harry in her arms, humming to the lad, Minerva had become rather oblivious to her surroundings, so much so that she had not heard a word they had said. This gave Albus food for thought, but nothing of consequence could happen until the morning. "Minerva, do you think you could take care of Harry for the night at least?" not surprisingly, she didn't react at all, until Albus laid a hand on her shoulder and repeated himself, "Minerva, Harry seems attached to you, could you take care of him for the night?"

Minerva nodded, "Of course Albus."

* * *

The next morning came rather anti-climatically, there were of course still celebrations happening in the streets and it made it rather easy to get into Gringotts undisturbed. A goblin met them at the counter and brought them into a private room, Harry was in Minerva's arms and Albus wondered if he had ever left them since Hagrid placed him in them. Then a goblin entered, "I apologize for the wait, but Wizards are not the only ones thankful for the Dark One's demise. My name is Barchoke and I understand that you're here about the Potter Wills?" he asked.

Albus nodded, "Yes, specifically what it details for young Harry here."

Barchoke nodded, "I understand," before reading the will, "I cannot read the will before people until all affected persons are in the same room but in regards to young Master Potter's guardianship, I can enact that before then," his face drew grim as he continued, "I don't know if you've seen, but Harry's godfather, one Sirius Orion Black has been thrown into Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew," he ignored the gasp from Minerva, "And his godmother, one Alice Lillian Longbottom has suffered permanent damage at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange from the use of the Cruciatus Curse, leaving only one person in the wills to take care of Mister Potter," he nodded to Minerva, "One Minerva McGonagall."

Minerva nodded, "I'll do it," she then turned to Albus, "I may need some help balancing everything,"

Albus was quick to reassure her, "Whatever you need, you'll have it, I only hope it will be enough."

Barchoke interrupted, "Pardon me, but our wards detected a dark object of the highest concern entering with you, as I can tell you have no such items on you, may we offer the services of our healers to determine if last night had any lingering effects on baby Potter?"

Minerva was shocked but Albus kept his wits about him, "Dark object? If your healers can do anything to help him, do it, I will personally front the gold for the costs."

Barchoke shook his head, "There would be no cost this time Headmaster, only the promise that we are able to help the young boy grow into his positions as he grows older, something we would have done anyway."

Albus nodded and turned to Minerva, "Let's head with Mr Barchoke Minerva, then we'll be able to take care of Harry."

Minerva nodded mutely and followed behind the Headmaster with Harry. They soon entered a room where some goblins were puttering about and when one came over to them, Barchoke spoke to him in the goblin language before he replied in kind and turned to the adults, "Greetings, I am healer Ulnok, let us examine Mr Potter so you may leave this dreary place."

Minerva, very reluctantly, handed over Harry to the healer. Then they had to wait outside the room. A few minutes passed before they heard screaming, a baby's screams to be precise. This caused Minerva to begin pacing, Albus was intrigued, "Tell me, Minerva, when did the Potters introduce you to Harry?" Albus hoped that talking would distract her.

It seemed to work, "Not long after Harry was born, Lily apparently asked James to get me and Filus. Needless to say, we came as fast as we could and were delighted to meet Harry for the first time," Minerva paused, reminiscing about that day.

* * *

 _Minerva had come as fast as she could to St Mungo's, Filus wasn't much better but they didn't really care that much, after all, Lily had been their favourite student and James, well though she would never admit it, she thought of James practically as her son. Soon they came to the door that James was standing in front of, beaming the brightest smile ever thought possible, "James? Has it happened already?"_

 _James simply nodded, "Yes, and she's been waiting for you so you can be introduced…"_

 _James tried to say more, but the two professors rushed past him into the room. Upon entering, they were treated to the sight of Lily holding baby Harry, "Professors, I'm glad to see you," Lily said._

 _Minerva shook her head, "We came as fast as we could Lily, and there is no need to call us Professor, you and James are like family to us."_

 _Lily smiled, "In that case, this is Harry James Potter," she said before handing him to Minerva._

* * *

Minerva chuckled, "I don't think James or Lily held him much that day after we arrived,"

Minerva would have said more, except that Healer Ulnok reemerged from the room, "I apologize for the wait, the magic behind young Master Potter's scar was some of the darkest known," he then turned to Albus, "Gringotts will be searching for more of the Dark One's Horcruxes as we believe that he made several and the one behind Mr Potter's scar was, thankfully, an incomplete one."

To say Albus was surprised would be an understatement, but it was Minerva's reaction that got the goblin's attention, "Voldemort is still out there? He's going to regret the day he heard the name Potter!"

Ulnok was impressed at the courage shown by Minerva, not many would boast being able to impress a goblin, the McGonagall's would be getting the best services for as long as she lived. It was at that point that one of the other goblin healers came out carrying baby Harry, "Here we are, young Harry Potter, in perfect health."

Soon he had been placed in Minerva's arms and they were back at Hogwarts. Her days centered around four things; teaching, eating, sleeping, and taking care of Harry, often Albus would cover for her Transfiguration classes if she needed it and sometimes he would watch over Harry.

* * *

This carried on for almost nine years, as Harry got older Minerva would often bring him to help her visit Muggleborns and introduce them to the magical world. Often the parents, after seeing the Depute Headmistress with a child herself, would agree that much easier to sending their child to Hogwarts. This carried on until September 19, 1990; Minerva was going to visit a Muggleborn and also take Harry and this Muggleborn to Diagon Alley to get the basic supplies, such as their Wands, Cauldrons, and other things, "Harry! The Portkey activates in five minutes, we don't want to be late now do we?" she hollered in her quarters at Hogwarts, knowing Harry would come quickly.

Sure enough, Harry burst out from his room, "Coming Aunt Minnie!"

Minerva couldn't help but chuckle, she would miss these days when Harry would be in her class but she would always have a place for him. Soon Harry was standing with her and holding the Portkey when it activated. Soon they appeared in the lovely little town known as Crawley and Minerva knocked on the door of the house they were in front of, and a middle-aged woman opened it, "Professor McGonagall I presume?" at her nod, the woman relaxed, "Thank you for coming, as you can imagine, we're a little apprehensive about this."

Minerva nodded and they followed her into the family room where a man and girl were sitting, and the man spoke up, "Greetings, I am John Granger, you've already met my wife Helen, and this is Hermione."

Minerva smiled, "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Depute Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the Transfiguration Professor, a core class that will see your daughter in my classes for the next seven years, this young man, as he has so often told me, is my adopted nephew Harry Potter-McGonagall, he will be in the same year group as Hermione."

Harry waved, "Hello,"

Helen seemed to relax and Minerva went into her spiel about magic and introducing them into magic, she even turned their coffee table into a lion before turning it back. This seemed to satisfy the Grangers and Hermione was very eager to see Diagon Alley. Taking Minerva's hand, Harry and Hermione apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and into the Alley.

Hermione was in awe at the busy alley, and they made their way to Ollivander's. Upon their entry, Mr Ollivander came out from the back, "Ah Mr Potter, here for your wand are you? And the young miss, Minerva?"

Minerva nodded, "Hermione Granger, she'll be starting next year."

Ollivander nodded, "Now Mr Potter and Miss Granger, remember; no two wands are the same, they may look the same and be made of the same materials but they are very different, much like the Wizard or Witch that they chose, after all, the wand chooses the Wizard and Witch," he said, before pulling out several wands, "Well, ladies first?"

In the end, it took several attempts, and many cleaning spells, to find the one for her; they had just tried a Vine wand and caused the book in front of her to catch fire, after extinguishing the flames, Ollivander thought to himself before saying, "Hmm, try this, English Oak with Unicorn Hair, 7 ½ inches," At her wits' end, Hermione grasped it and red sparks shot out, Ollivander was pleased, "Oh marvelous, simply marvelous, and curious too. If the legends are true, then that wand is as near a copy to the wand used by the great Merlin himself as one could get and has never been used since, bravo Miss Granger, I think we can expect great things from you," he then turned to Harry, "Now Mr Potter, humour an old man and let's try this wand, Fir with Dragon Heartstring and 9 ½ inches," unlike Hermione, Harry merely touched the wand and he could feel it's acceptance of him, "Oh my, I didn't actually think that would work, I'm sure your Aunt Minerva could tell you all about your wand young man, take care!" he said before going into the back working.

Hermione and Harry turned to Minerva, who was quite shocked but managed to explain, "That is the same as my wand, the Ollivander's have only sold three Fir wands, leading them to be named 'The Survivor's Wand' because we've all survived some mortal peril at some point in our lives, I sure hope he's talking about when Voldemort tried to kill you as a baby Harry,"

They were rather quiet while they got their other supplies, and soon they came back to the Granger's home in Crawley. Hermione hugged Harry in farewell and asked, "Harry can I sit with you when we get on the Express?"

Harry nodded, "Of course Hermione,"

With that, Minerva and Harry returned to Hogwarts, where Headmaster Dumbledore met them at the entrance, "Ah, Minerva, Harry, how was this day's Muggleborn adventure?" he asked.

Minerva relayed the events of the day to him as they walked to the Headmaster's office, she had just finished when they entered the room, "Hmm most curious," Albus said, he then turned to Harry, "You have practically the same wand as Minerva?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, Aunt Minnie said that they were called 'Survivor's wands' and that she hoped it was referring to Halloween of '81," he replied. Then Harry thought for a moment, "But Hermione's was different as well," he began.

Albus nodded, "Yes, the same as the great Merlin himself. We'll have to watch her I think, she'll do great things."

Minerva stood, "Well, I better be off, those lesson plans won't write themselves after all. Coming Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm going to stay a few moments and wait until after the hour to head out," he replied.

Thankfully for him, Minerva didn't question it and left, Albus though was curious, "I take it you wanted to ask me something that you don't want Minerva to hear?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, it was strange today," he paused a moment to collect his thoughts, "It was like when I was around Hermione that I wanted to know everything about her, like my magic was pushing me towards her for some reason," he said.

Albus stroked his beard, "Hmm, I will look into it, but I am fairly certain that it is nothing to be afraid of," he replied before smirking, "After all, many young boys your age start to become attracted to girls at this time, Merlin knows that we have to teach you boys when your hormones are all over the place," he chuckled.

Harry grew red, "Really Uncle Albus? That is where your mind turns to?"

This only caused Albus to start laughing full out, "Of course, your Aunt Minerva and I have to tease you every now and then, it's part of being a parent!"

As Harry left, shaking his head, Dumbledore looked to Fawkes, "I think it's happening, my friend."

Fawkes trilled, he knew what it meant and was delighted. Soon, the prophecy would take hold and darkness would be banished. Of course, there would be trial and tribulations along the way, nothing would ever be easy, but it was a better life for the boy than that which would have happened if Albus had left Harry at the Dursley's like he originally wanted, for Fawkes had seen it and was disturbed. From then on Fawkes vowed to personally ensure Harry's wellbeing and it seemed to be working. 'Yes,' Fawkes thought, 'Harry will be taken care of forever, his Soulmate will ensure that' it came with a hint of sadness as Fawkes knew that Albus was not long for the earth, but Harry would be a good companion, considering that he was one of the few that Fawkes enjoyed being around other than Albus or Minerva. For now though, Fawkes shut his eyes, Harry's first year was almost a year away, and, though he was sure that this would pass much too fast, much like the last nine, he wanted to be ready for the first day, where many would be surprised, but, like Albus said, sometimes you must choose between what is right and what is easy.


	2. Chapter 2

As Fawkes predicted, time did seem to fly, especially for Harry and Hermione. After they met, they started writing to each other, thankfully Hermione had gotten a Snowy Owl as a pet so she could carry post back and forth, and, on July 30, 1991, Harry and Hermione were going to meet in the Leaky Cauldron to purchase the books that they would need. Harry, since he lived in Hogwarts wanted to get his books early to avoid most of the 'Fans' and figured that Hermione would like to get hers as well. Plus, he did want to spend more time with her away from Aunt Minnie and this was the perfect time to do so.

Sure enough, when Harry Flooed into the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione was waiting for him. Harry smiled, "Hermione, good to see you!" he remarked.

Hermione smiled, "And you as well Harry," she had been waiting for this day for some time now.

Harry gestured to the door to Diagon, "Shall we?"

Much to her surprise, Harry offered her his arm, so she took it, "Not that I'm complaining," she began when they entered the alley, "But why did you offer me your arm?"

Harry grimaced, "There are two reasons; the first is that I was taught to do so, sort of like the notion of chivalry, but the second is that people wouldn't be looking for me with someone, they would be looking for me by myself, or at most, with Aunt Minnie."

Hermione was confused, "Why would people be looking for you?"

Harry darted his eyes around and lowered his voice, "They see me as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' a terrible moniker they came up for me when I defeated Voldemort when I was a baby, since then, myself and Aunt Minnie have been hounded by the press and politicians, and moments that I can leave Hogwarts, by myself, and not be harassed are few and far between."

Hermione was shocked, "You're famous then?"

Harry nodded, "Not by choice and not the typical famous, but the sort of famous like the Queen, the type that makes everyone around the world know my face and name," he sighed, "I wish I could just be 'Harry Potter-McGonagall' and my only notoriety being that the Transfiguration professor was my adopted aunt."

Hermione, for her part, was silent and could only nod her head since she didn't know what he was going through. Soon though, they were outside Flourish and Blotts when Hermione realised that she didn't have any wizarding money, but Harry seemed to anticipate this, "If we had waited for you to receive your booklist, then Aunt Minnie would have paid for your books as she does for all first-year muggle-borns, however, since we are a day early, I told her that I would take care of it."

Hermione was shocked, "You didn't have to do that Harry," she whispered.

Harry though, wouldn't take no for an answer, "It's quite alright Hermione, my parents set up a trust vault at Gringotts for me to pay for schooling but vastly overstocked it, I could, quite comfortably too, purchase supplies for myself and at least four of my friends for all of our Hogwarts years, but seeing as though you are my only friend, I figured I would treat you," he replied as they entered.

Harry waved to Mr Flourish and, after handing him the list for Hogwarts, told Hermione, "Go through the shop, pick out a few extra books you might want and bring them here."

Hermione figured better than to argue and rushed off to look through the shelves. Soon, Mr Flourish emerged from the back with the two sets of books for the first years and brought them to the counter, where he noticed Harry's companion missing, "Did your companion disappear lad?" he asked, remembering that Harry liked to keep his identity secret when he was out and about.

Harry shook his head, "No, she just went off to get a few extra books, she'll be back in a minute or two," he replied.

Before Harry even finished speaking, Hermione came around the corner with three books, one on history and two on Hogwarts itself. After Hermione gawked at the price of 70 Galleons for all of the books, they started back to the Leaky Cauldron, along the way, Harry asked, "Hermione? How are you going home?"

Hermione looked at him, "I'm going to catch the train from London Victoria back to Crawley. Why?"

Harry shrugged, "It just seems odd to me, an eleven-year-old girl gets on a train alone and spends the day with a boy she barely knows and her parents are okay with this."

Hermione paused and looked down, "My parents don't particularly care what I do, as long as I'm out of the way," she whispered. Harry didn't need to look at her to see the hurt bleeding off her and chose to not say a thing, just place his hand on her shoulder in support. Eventually, she spoke up again, "I've spent most of my life as a lonely bookworm, so why are you trying to be my friend, surely you will become bored and leave,"

Harry was dismayed; bringing himself into her field of view, he replied, "Nonsense, a bookworm you may be, but I'll always do my best to be there for you,"

Very little more could be said between them and soon it was time for Hermione to catch her train. With a final farewell hug, Harry flooed back to Hogwarts, but instead of seeking out Minerva and telling her about his day, he sought solitude and found it in his chambers.

* * *

Several hours after the evening meal, Minerva and Albus entered, they had been concerned after neither of them had seen Harry since his return. However, when they entered, they came across an unusual sight, Harry, sitting cross-legged, with a book in front of him, Albus broke the silence by calling his name and Harry stirred, "Hello Uncle Albus, Aunt Minnie, did I miss something?"

Minerva nodded, "Yes young man, you missed dinner! Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

Harry for his part, looked at the clock and was shocked, "I didn't expect to be meditating on this for that long," he muttered.

Albus looked at him curiously, "Meditating? Harry are you practising Occlumency?" he asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes, it says in the book that it can help organise your mind so I thought it would be a good skill to have before school started," then Harry sighed, "I just didn't expect to be so long this time."

Albus was impressed, "May I test the strength of your shields?" he asked.

Harry nodded and Albus started but didn't get very far. "Interesting," he muttered before turning to Harry, "Your shields are very strong, the best Legitimacy practitioner would be hard pressed to get even a single bit of information from you," he then paused a moment, "The image you chose, I'm not familiar with it."

Harry smirked, "I wouldn't expect you to be Uncle Albus, largely due to the fact that I'm still constructing it; in the end, it should look like the Island of Sodor from that children's show the muggles have with one station holding my most important memories, another holds less important memories, and still another for invaders, and many decoys as well, only I will know where the memories are and that is if you can get past the bridge separating the island from the mainland."

Minerva was intrigued, "What happened today that you needed to meditate on?"

This caused Harry's face to fall, "Do you remember Hermione Granger? That I was going to meet her today?" he asked to which they nodded, "Well, something she said has troubled me since. After all, what parent lets their child take a train ride alone to meet someone they've only seen once! Almost a year ago at that!"

Minerva and Albus raised their eyebrows, as educators, they were concerned about that, but as parents, they were downright terrified of the thoughts and fears that came about from that. But Minerva saw that there was something else, "Harry? What else is there?"

This caused Harry to tear up, "She asked me why I was bothering to befriend her, suggesting that I would become bored and leave her," he sighed, "I don't know what I can do other than to always be there for her. I just hope that we're in the same house or that will become very difficult."

Albus nodded, "Sometimes that is all we can do Harry,"

Minerva agreed and Harry ate some food before laying down for the night. That night and many more would be filled with dreams about a certain brown-haired witch.

* * *

Soon September 1st came, and Harry flooed into the magical side of King's Cross Station. While he did not strictly have to ride the train back and forth from Hogwarts, it had been suggested to him to ride the train to meet his year mates, even if in recent days Minerva had teased that he would only want to meet with Hermione, though she wasn't wrong. Sure enough, when Hermione came through the barrier, Harry's spirits lifted and a smile came to his face. It didn't last since her parents didn't come through, but Harry put that far from his mind when Hermione came up to him, "Harry, I'm glad to see you," she remarked.

Harry grinned, "Miss me?" he asked before drawing her into a hug.

This drew a chuckle out of Hermione, "Prat, of course, I did."

Grabbing her trunk, Harry gestured to the carriages, "Shall we? I've already got a compartment saved and, from what Aunt Minnie told me, hardly anyone should bother us once we're there."

Hermione agreed and soon they were on board. Eventually, the train started and, much to Harry's amusement, a family of redheads jumped on at the last possible moment. Chuckling, Harry muttered, "One of these years they won't make the train."

Hermione was curious, "You know them?" she asked.

Shrugging, Harry responded, "Only by reputation and what Aunt Minnie tells me," he sat back in the seat to get comfortable before continuing, "They were the Weasley family, an old Pureblood family that has been associated with the Light for centuries. Their oldest two; Charlie and Bill, have already completed Hogwarts and work for a dragon reserve and Gringotts respectively, the next oldest; Percy, is the Gryffindor fifth year prefect and has a slightly big head when it comes to importance, then there are the twins; Fred and George, third years and pranksters extraordinaire, also in Gryffindor, then the youngest boy; Ronald, who will be in our year, but from what the twins have told Minnie, is perhaps a bit obsessed with the idea of 'the Boy-Who-Lived', apparently claiming for years now that we would be 'best mates', then there is the youngest of the Weasley brood, Ginny, I don't know much about her, but apparently she is much less of a fan of me than most of the wizarding community as a whole and wants to get to know the real me in the hopes that we will at least be on speaking terms when she comes up to Hogwarts next year."

Hermione was amazed, "How do you know all of that Harry?"

He shrugged, "Aunt Minnie and Uncle Albus end up talking with at least one of them at least once a week, in the case of Percy it's to lay off on his attitude and for the twins it's about one of their pranks, and the twins thought it would be best if I knew these things," then he drew out a letter from his pocket, "And Ginny and I have been corresponding for a little under a year now, I've been meaning to reply but have been getting sidetracked."

After that, much of the train ride was in silence, neither Harry nor Hermione really wanted to say much. Thankfully, Minerva had been right and they weren't disturbed before reaching Hogsmeade. Upon exiting the train, they heard a large man bellow out, "First years! First years over here!"

Harry smiled at the voice, "Hello Hagrid!" he hollered.

Hagrid smiled, "Hello Harry, who's your friend?" and was introduced to Hermione, "Ah, so you're the one McGonagall's been talking about, pleased to be meeting you."

Soon, Hermione got her first look at Hogwarts and was blown away by the size of it. But there was little time to dwell on it as they reached Hogwarts and Professor McGonagall, "Here they are Professor, the new first years," Hagrid informed her.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here," she said, before turning to the students, "Welcome to Hogwarts, The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

Soon the students were in the Great Hall where sat upon a stool, an old hat began to sing, " ** _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_**

 ** _But don't judge on what you see,_**

 ** _I'll eat myself if you can find_**

 ** _A smarter hat than me._**

 ** _You can keep your bowlers black,_**

 ** _Your top hats sleek and tall,_**

 ** _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_**

 ** _And I can cap them all._**

 ** _There's nothing hidden in your head_**

 ** _The Sorting Hat can't see,_**

 ** _So try me on and I will tell you_**

 ** _Where you ought to be._**

 ** _You might belong in Gryffindor,_**

 ** _Where dwell the brave at heart,_**

 ** _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_**

 ** _Set Gryffindors apart;_**

 ** _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_**

 ** _Where they are just and loyal,_**

 ** _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_**

 ** _And unafraid of toil;_**

 ** _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_**

 ** _If_ _you've **a** ready_ _mind,_**

 ** _Where those of wit and learning,_**

 ** _Will always find their kind;_**

 ** _Or perhaps in Slytherin_**

 ** _You'll make your real friends,_**

 ** _Those cunning folks use any means_**

 ** _To achieve their ends._**

 ** _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_**

 ** _And don't get in a flap!_**

 ** _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_**

 ** _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_** "

Harry and Hermione politely clapped with the older students at the odd song and the sorting went underway, Harry paid little attention to most of the sortings until Hermione was called up. The hat seemed to take its time before finally calling out " **Gryffindor!** " then, before he knew it, it was his turn, when Minerva called, "Potter-McGonagall, Harry!" he made his way up, ignoring the whispers which seemed to be centring around the McGonagall part of his name. As the hat sat upon him, he heard, " _Ah Mr Potter, or rather Potter-McGonagall, would you please lower your shields, it makes it hard to place you after all,_ "

Harry realised his shields were up and promptly lowered them, " _Sorry about that,_ "

The hat chuckled, " _It's quite alright my boy, considering your circumstances, I quite understand. Now, your house, I see you are concerned about Miss Granger and would try to help her even if you are a Slytherin, so it remains to be seen, are you as brave as Godric, or as loyal as Helga? Hmm, I can see the answer forming now, so better be,_ " he thought before shouting " **Gryffindor!** " to the hall.

As Harry predicted, the Gryffindor table was very enthusiastic about snagging him and the other tables applauded politely, but it was Hermione's reaction that made his day, her beaming smile could have lit up several Great Halls. However, before anything else happened, a ball of flames appeared above Harry's shoulder then a blinding light filled the hall, once it dimmed, everyone was able to see that Fawkes was sitting on his shoulder, trilling happily. After everyone came out of their stupor, the sorting continued unimpeded. Harry looked on then up came Ronald's sorting, though he really didn't care, he really would have prefered to not have to deal with him and it seemed as though the Sorting Hat understood as " **Slytherin** " bellowed throughout the hall, leaving many shocked, including the Weasley twins. Ronald, for his part, was outraged but seemed to not mind as much when the prospect of food entered his mind, courtesy the Sorting Hat.

When Mr Zabini entered Slytherin after Ronald, the feast started. After the dessert, Dumbledore stood, "To our new first years, I bid welcome, to the returning students, welcome back. I have merely a few Start-of-Term announcements to make then it's off to your dorms with all of you since tomorrow is your first day this year. First and foremost, Mr Flich has updated the list of banned items and posted it outside his office. Secondly, the Forbidden Forest is just that, Forbidden, not the 'welcome all students forest'. With that done, it is time for all of you to head off to your dorms."

Harry and Hermione followed their yearmates behind the older Weasley as they walked to Gryffindor Tower, upon reaching it and being told the password, they were given a quick rundown of the rules then told to head to bed. Harry and Hermione wished each other pleasant dreams before heading to their respective dorms and laying their heads down for the night. Fawkes, for his part, was amused; part of a Phoenix's power was the ability to sense what their bonded and mate were dreaming about, and Harry and Hermione were dreaming about each other. He knew it wouldn't be long before a betting pool would be started on when they would become an official couple, but that wouldn't be for a few years yet. As he shut his own eyes, Fawkes felt Hogwarts take up protecting Harry and Hermione for the night and gave thanks, he knew he needed to be rested for the days to come.

* * *

Well this is the second chapter wrapped up, just to answer some of the questions in the reviews, yes I'll try to get some more Harry/McGonagall family moments throughout the story, as to why Hermione's wand is different, according to the Harry Potter Wiki; in Ollivander's Notes " _Vine wands are among the less common types, and I have been intrigued to notice that their owners are nearly always those witches or wizards who seek a greater purpose, who have a vision beyond the ordinary and **who frequently astound those who think they know them best.**_ " it's the last part that I've highlighted in bold that I think is applicable, after all, Harry wouldn't be as astounded with Hermione's feats as in the original timeline whereas an English Oak wand " _A wand for good times and bad, this is a friend as loyal as the wizard who deserves it. Wands of English oak demand partners of strength, courage and fidelity._ " and the one thing that I think of when I think of Hermione: Chamber of Secrets or Goblet of Fire anyone? Now, as to why Harry got his wand at the same time as Hermione, two reasons; One, Lazy Writer I didn't want to write another trip into Diagon Alley just for Harry's wand and Two, plot point and that's all I'll say on the matter.

Hopefully, there will not be as long of a wait between this and the next chapter but that was down to me, I had Final Exams for College so I had little time to work on this. But now it is summer and I can work on this in peace for the most part. Many thanks are directed to DarkenRose24, my wonderful Beta Reader

There is a poll on my profile that will close on the 1st of July for Harry's Patronus/Animage form and it sits at Phoenix with a commanding lead.


	3. Chapter 3

Fawkes would later be thankful that he had chosen to bond with Harry during the sorting, as in the Headmaster's office that night it would have been nigh on impossible to sleep as Molly Weasley, oft nicknamed 'The Living Howler' by staff, was making her displeasure known. Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and the Headmaster were trying to avoid contracting a headache, to little avail, and, to make matters worse for them, her tone sharpened when the source of her displeasure, Ronald, entered the office. It didn't take much longer before Albus lost his patience. Firing off a noisemaker, silence finally reigned in the office, Albus used the opportunity to its fullest, "Perhaps we can discuss this like civilized adults," then he turned his head to Severus, "Why don't you go first, after all, the boy is in your house, Severus."

Professor Severus Snape, head of Slytherin House, inclined his head slightly in respect for the Headmaster, "To be blunt for a moment, I have here a petition signed by every member of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House Slytherin to have Ronald Weasley evicted purely on account of the amount of food consumed by him and the manner in which it was consumed," he said, producing the parchment from his robes before continuing, "Never in all of my years here at Hogwarts have I ever seen a House round on one of the students so quickly before."

"Nor have I!" interrupted the Sorting Hat. Everyone turned to the Hat before he gave what could only be interpreted as a shrug, "What? I don't sort based on what opinions would be of someone, I put children where their personality will allow them to flourish if I'm allowed to do so without interference."

Albus adjusted his eyeglasses, "Fergus, perhaps you could elaborate on that," he suggested sensing Mount Weasley preparing for another eruption.

The Sorting Hat agreed, "The boy's wit is not sharp enough to survive Ravenclaw, nor is he loyal enough for Hufflepuff. Between Gryffindor and Slytherin, his ambition was greater than his bravery, a perfect Slytherin if you ask me, just like Molly Prewitt should have been."

Molly was outraged, "How dare you say that I should have been a Slytherin! I'm a quintessential Gryffindor."

"Molly Prewitt! You threatened to burn me if I did not sort you into Gryffindor!" Fergus bellowed.

Albus really didn't want another shouting match breaking out in his office and tried to regain control over the situation. "It is clear that his personality, while apparently suited to the house, will only cause the young boy difficulties in House Slytherin, what can we do to prevent issues arising?"

Fergus thought for a moment, "The best I can do is to resort him next year, however, if his ambition remains his greatest trait, then there will be nothing that will change and your choices then will be to accept it, or find another way to school him. Moreover, in order to take this course of action, Ronald will have to withdraw from Hogwarts for this year and thus he will be a first year next September."

Fergus had barely gotten out his thought of resorting when Molly, making the decision for her son, stood and left, taking him with her. An air of calm came across all in the office and a house-elf popped in with three vials of headache potion, "Thank you Mispy, we definitely need this after dealing with 'The Living Howler'" Albus said, very grateful for the elf.

"Yes, though I think it was for the best that this happened," Fergus remarked causing everyone to turn to him again.

"Fergus?" Albus asked, "Whatever do you mean?"

Fergus adopted what could only have been described as a grim expression, "Years ago, Halloween evening of '81 to be precise, I saw certain futures cast before me, thankfully, we averted the worst one when Albus didn't give Harry to the Dursleys and chose to listen to Minerva," he shuttered, thinking of the poor conditions that Harry would have endured ranging from betrayal from his so-called friend to his wife's unfaithfulness, a wife that was not his soulmate. Shaking out of it, he continued, "The future is always in motion, but from what I could tell, when comparing the two timelines, Mr Weasley was the same, and, as such, I didn't want him anywhere near Harry or his Soulmate."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Soulmate?"

Fergus nodded, "Magic won't let me tell you whom she is, but I will say this, Hogwarts will protect him and her from any threat from within these halls."

After that, Fergus wouldn't answer any more questions on the subject and everyone settled down for the night.

* * *

Morning came early for Harry, this was not because he was restless, rather a habit learned over the years when he wanted to explore the castle and not be disturbed. Harry, therefore, awoke at five o'clock; not expecting anyone to be awake, Harry was surprised to see Hermione looking out the window of the common room. Concerned, Harry approached her, "Hermione?" he asked when he was behind her, "What's wrong?"

Hermione didn't say anything for a while, though when Harry placed his hand on her back, she was quite grateful and leaned into him. Finally, though, she did speak up, "Just didn't get much sleep last night," she stifled a yawn, "Apparently, I've got the gossip queen in my dorm and she didn't fall asleep until early this morning."

Harry thought for a moment, "It's the first week, many of our classes will be explanations and safety precautions, so you don't really have to worry about answering questions, for the most part anyway," then a thought popped into his head, "Depending on our schedule, I'll teach you how to ward your bed with a silencing spell so you won't hear anyone and can sleep, I did that myself, after all, listening to snoring all night isn't the greatest, I should have thought of it and taught you on the train, I'm sorry."

Hermione though shrugged off the apology, "It's not your fault, I didn't know whom I would be dorming with and I didn't think to ask about any spells you would know."

They stayed there for a while, barely noticing when Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder or even when the first people came down at half six to head for the Great Hall for Breakfast. Eventually though, at quarter past seven, they themselves left for the Hall for Breakfast.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, but soon the Heads of Houses came around handing out the class schedules. Minerva soon came to Harry and Hermione and asked, "Sleep well?" as she handed them their schedules.

Harry nodded, "I did, Hermione, not so much. I was thinking that I would teach her how to ward her bed with the Silencing Charm at some point today."

Hermione then poked him in the arm, "Look, we've gotten the entire afternoon free, we can do it then."

Harry nodded and then, after noticing that their first class was Double Transfiguration with the Slytherins, Harry cocked an eyebrow at Minerva, only to receive a single nod in return. Hermione watched the exchange with intrigue, "Harry?" she asked after McGonagall had left, "What was that about?"

Harry merely smiled, "You'll see,"

* * *

After finishing breakfast, Harry and Hermione went to the Transfiguration classroom where perched on the head desk, a Tabby Cat sat observing them. Harry smirked, "Here's something you'll learn eventually, I have no doubt, best find your seat as the others will be here soon," he told Hermione.

Bewildered, Hermione turned to Harry to ask what he was on about when he transformed into a Phoenix himself. Fawkes was laughing at the face Hermione was making, somewhere caught between amusement and an eagerness to learn. Harry flew from the floor to the desk next to the cat. As he landed, students started entering the room, so Hermione found a seat at the front of the room.

When the first bell rang, there were some students still absent, so Minerva and Harry waited for an additional few minutes. Not to their surprise, Draco Malfoy was the last to arrive, "Made it before Potter and McGonagall, not so impressive after all," he said.

His relief was short-lived as the Tabby Cat and Phoenix jumped into the air and transformed into McGonagall and Harry respectively. "That will be five points from Slytherin for your disrespect and another five for your tardiness," McGonagall directed to Malfoy before turning to the rest of the class, all the while, Harry sat next to Hermione, "For those curious, what you just saw was an Animagus Transformation, where a particularly skilled wizard or witch can transform into an animal and an exceptional one can transform into multiple ones. However, before you start asking, I will only be teaching this skill in your fifth years, the reason that Mr Potter-McGonagall can do it is because I've been training him for years, this is something that takes a great deal of discipline and patience," she then leveled her hardest glare at them, "I expect you all to heed my warnings, especially since if you do not, then your potential for fatally injuring yourself increases dramatically. Fooling about in this class will see you kicked out. Do I make myself clear?"

After all of the students nodded, albeit reluctantly from the Slytherins, Professor McGonagall set them on their first task, changing a matchstick into a needle. As she expected, only Harry and Hermione managed it with the two hours allotted them, so she allowed herself to show a small smile, even if no one saw it she still had to maintain her reputation. Harry's and Hermione's day passed rather uneventfully after that, people left them alone in relative peace and they were thankful for that. After eating a filling lunch, Harry began teaching Hermione the silencing spell, it started well, Hermione had the pronunciation down immediately, but the wand movements seemed to be a snagging point. Hermione tried many times with little success, frustrating her to no end. It was then that Harry noticed something, "Hermione, your wand movements, they're quite rigid. I've discovered that it's easier with looser movements as it lets the magic flow through you and your wand to get the result you wish," he then came up beside her and pointed his wand at the wizarding radio they had brought with them, "Watch my wand. _Silencio_ ,"

And the room was silent, Harry then muttered, " _Finite Incantatem_ ," and turned to Hermione and said, "Now try."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione shut her eyes and said " _Silencio_ ," and sure enough, the room was silenced again. Hermione was overjoyed at finally getting it right and thanked Harry for helping her, to which Harry replied, "All you have to do is ask and I'll always help you." and for the first time Hermione felt as though she had a true friend, and she would soon see how far he was willing to go for her...

* * *

Well, there is the Third Chapter done, sorry it's rather short, it was rather difficult to write this chapter for some reason. Now, time to deal with questions raised by reviewers; Rajiv, Harry would have been exposed to the press much more considering McGonagall's guardianship over him, and the way I am writing Ginny is that of a compassionate Sister, as for how she knows him, well I can't say, else it would spoil some chapters. There are some concerns over Sirus Black and Peter Pettigrew, don't worry, it will be taken care of.

Some have said that this fic is very different, while good, I confess that a scene in this chapter and the premise of this fic are not original ideas. The premise for this fic came to me after reading _Life with Minnie_ by Litfreak89, I highly recommend it even though it's a WIP still. As for the scene in this chapter where Ron leaves Hogwarts after being sorted into Slytherin, that was used by Red Phoenix Dragon in his fic _Harry Potter Wishing for a friend_ another fic I recommend highly even though it's been abandoned by the looks of it.

The Poll's finished and Phoenix was the winner, however, I somewhere, I can't remember where ether a PM or review, read a suggestion that Harry could have two Animagus forms and so his secondary form will be a Tabby Cat, for obvious reasons.


	4. Chapter 4

Their days passed rather uneventfully and soon it was Friday, Hermione was a tad bit apprehensive because all of the Gryffindors had told her terrible things about Potions, particularly the Professor showing favouritism towards his own house while punishing unfairly theirs, what is more, Harry could not debunk any rumors because he had limited interactions with Professor Snape, and all of them had been in the presence of Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Harry though, had another reason to be apprehensive. Dumbledore had confided in Harry as to Snape's role in Voldemort's attack but had assured him that Snape was his spy. Harry wasn't so sure but was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt for now.

After breakfast, Harry and Hermione were standing outside the potions lab twenty minutes before class started, soon the Slytherins arrived, among them, Draco Malfoy, who was trying, and failing, to provoke Harry through his father. Eventually, though, Harry had enough, "Mr Malfoy, if you must continue to bring up my father, then, considering that he died saving his family, I'm sure he would be pleased to know that he is not forgotten."

Not being the response Draco was expecting left him floundering, then Harry quickly defanged him, "Oh, and I don't care about your idle threats about 'when your father hears of this' because one day, your father will be unable to do anything about it."

Just when Draco was about to retort, Professor Snape walked by, "Mr Potter, causing trouble already?"

Harry shook his head, "Of course not sir, I was just explaining to Mr Malfoy that my father probably would appreciate knowing that his name was still being uttered almost ten years after his death."

Professor Snape said nothing, but Hermione didn't miss his eye twitching. Entering the room, everyone took seats almost according to house lines, with Hermione and Harry being the exception, choosing to sit front and centre, between the Slytherins and Gryffindors. After everyone had taken a seat, Professor Snape spoke, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." it was then that he turned to Hermione, "Miss Granger, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione quickly responded, "The Draught of Living Death, Professor,"

Instead of going to another person, Snape pressed on, "Where would I find a bezoar?"

"In a goat's stomach, sir," she replied.

"What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he asked.

Hermione blinked, Harry knew it wasn't in the book, it wouldn't be in their next one either. Hermione finally said, "I don't know sir."

Snape smirked, "Tut, that will be five points from Gryffindor; there is no difference,"

Harry glared at him and he noticed, "Five as well Mr Potter,"

Harry had enough, "Aconite won't even be used until our third year, as such, how do you expect anyone to know, I only knew because I've lived here most of my life," Harry then saw Hermione's downcast face and made his decision, "Come on Hermione, I'll speak with the Headmaster about the process for getting a tutor for this class."

Not waiting around, Hermione grabbed her bag and rushed out of the room. Harry then left Snape spluttering in the classroom and joined Hermione in the hall. Soon, they were in the Headmaster's office and Harry was telling Dumbledore about what Snape did. Dumbledore stroked his beard, contemplating before speaking, "I too have heard the rumors regarding Severus, unfortunately, the Governors must reach a consensus in order to get his termination, and, with Fudge being the Minister and Malfoy lining his pockets, it will be next to impossible to do so," he then paused and looked at Hermione and saw the face of terror she had, Harry noticed it too and took her hand, a brief smile came across Albus' face before he became serious again, "I assume you'll want to be tutored for potions as long as Severus remains? And for Miss Granger to join you?"

Harry nodded, "Yes to both of those," then he thought for a moment, before asking, "do you think he will make life harder for the Gryffindors now that I've publicly said that I don't think his class is good enough so I'm getting a tutor?"

Albus rubbed his brow, "I'm not sure, I thought he had chosen redemption when he agreed to be my spy during the War, but now, I'm not so sure."

Harry scowled, "Considering his attitude towards me, I'd be willing to bet that he chose to jump ship and join the 'winning' side whilst only serving himself."

Albus nodded, "Yes, but it also makes me wonder," he paused to collect his thoughts before turning to Hermione, "Miss Granger, I would like to speak with Harry in private..." he began.

Harry though, had other ideas, "Uncle Albus, there are no secrets between us, so anything you tell me, I'll tell her."

This time, the smile that came across Albus' face stayed in place a lot longer, "Very well then," he said before growing very serious again, "Sirius Black was thought to have betrayed you and your parents to Voldemort, and while I didn't fully believe it, Severus 'confirmed' it. Now, I wonder if he really is guilty or not."

Hermione was puzzled, "Sir, why did you not fully believe Mr Black betrayed the Potters?"

"Because, Miss Granger, Sirius and James were brothers in all but blood," Albus replied before a smirk settled on his face, "They were both pranksters of extreme skill, so much so that I think the Weasley Twins idolize them."

Harry thought for a moment, then his said, "I'd like to speak with him," when Albus looked to object, Harry continued, "I see it two ways, if he did betray my parents, then I can ask him why when as you said, my father and him were brothers in all but blood, and , if he didn't betray my parents, then I can help ensure his release," he then smirked, "After all, I don't see the Ministry failing to do a request that came from 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' now would they?"

Albus smirked, "No they wouldn't, would they," he then stood, "I'll make the arrangments and clear it with Minerva, you two enjoy the rest of your Friday."

Harry and Hermione left his office and Albus looked at the Sorting Hat, "It's Hermione Granger, isn't it?"

Fergus chuckled, "Yes indeed, I could sense it when they reached the castle walls on Sunday. They were made for each other," Fergus then turned serious, "How goes the search for the Horcruxes of Voldemort?"

Albus frowned, "Not as well as I'd hope, with the Goblins taking care of Harry and one they found in the Lestrange vault, they estimate that there are five more to destroy, I've pointed them in the direction of Little Hangleton in the hopes that he may have left one or more in his hometown, but they've only just started, saying that clearing their vaults took a lot longer than they expected."

Fergus nodded, "Considering that Hufflepuff's Cup was used, we should consider the possibility that other Founders' Items could have been used."

Albus nodded, "He wouldn't have gone anywhere near anything from Gryffindor, his hatred was that strong, so that leaves Slytherin and Ravenclaw, but what could it be?"

* * *

While Fergus and Albus continued to ponder the Horcrux question, Harry was taking Hermione to a Friday tradition of his, Tea with Hagrid. Harry was telling her about his early days of doing this, "Hagrid makes good tea, but after a while, I suggested to him that he should take lessons with the Elves to improve his baking since his cakes were as hard as rocks,"

"Aye, and a good thing too, I tried one of me own and it was awful, how you still have teeth Harry is amazing," Hagrid said from his hut.

Harry just smiled, "Hello Hagrid, I hope you don't mind that I've brought Hermione along? I was with Uncle Albus discussing getting her and I tutored for potions, so I thought that we could use the company."

Hagrid waved him off, "Tis quite alright Harry, I'll just get an extra cup from the cupboard," he then led them into his hut, he then turned to Harry, "Decided that Severus was a right git then?"

Harry grimaced, "Not to me, but to Hermione, he took points for her not be able to answer a question that most third years would struggle with, after getting the first two he asked right."

Hagrid turned to Hermione, who had looked down in shame, "Ah do not worry yourself about Severus, Hermione, he's always harshest on Gryffindors and he's probably annoyed that the fact that you're a lot like Harry's Mum from what I hear."

Harry perked up at that, "Really?"

"Oh yes, your mum was a muggle-born genius, picked up spells quickly and more powerful than most, if not all of her yearmates, even the ones a few years above her picked up a thing or two from her. I think that was something that attracted James to her."

They continued to talk about Harry's folks until it was time to head in. As they did so, Hagrid noticed Harry and Hermione holding hands and walking close to each other. He smiled, knowing that, sooner or later, one or both would notice how close they were and take the next step.

* * *

Chapter Four done! I wanted to get this done and uploaded today since it is my first anniversary writing on this site, exactly one year ago today, I published the first chapter of _When Jedi Love_ ,

Review answering time, kpop1392as brings up two good points: 1) Would Hermione's parents ever move out without her? To that, I direct you to robst's _Proud Parents_ fic, a currently WIP fic where after a meeting with her parents, Harry and Hermione leave for Italy and leave her parents in Britain, even though it gets resolved in a later chapter. 2) What is Hermione's Animagus form? Well, there is a trope in Harry Potter Fics to have Soulmates have similar Animagus/ Patronus Forms and I'm deciding whether or not to use that. Proganthony askes about Luna Lovegood, and all I can say is that Luna will be better taken care of than in canon.


End file.
